


Sweet Dreams

by bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Shiro: this wasn't on your post-surgical care instructions but okay babe I gotchu, Somnophilia, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), apologies for the cliche title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies/pseuds/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies
Summary: "You sure there's nothing else you want to stop for?  Anything you need that would make you feel better?" Shiro asked as he drove them home from the doctor.Keith hesitated for a split second before replying with a too-casual "nah, I'm good."Shiro looked over at him.  "You're sure?""Yep."  Keith was looking out the window, for some reason refusing to meet Shiro's eyes.Shiro turned his attention back to the road and pulled onto their street.  Maybe he was reading too much into Keith's reactions.(Keith is thrilled about his top surgery and well on his way to healing, but some of the post-op restrictions start to leave him tense. Shiro is a very kind and thoughtful boyfriend, and does what he can to help alleviate some stress)





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> RE: the language. I know that using the word “clit” for that part of the anatomy can be a dysphoria trigger for some people, but tbh using the word “dick” for that can also be a dysphoria trigger for other people, because it draws attention to the thing itself... idk, dysphoria is complicated, and every trans person experiences it in different ways and different amounts, and there isn’t one single word that is going to make _everyone_ happy, so I just went with my own personal view on the matter and I’m telling you up front about the language (and for the record, I am a trans man myself)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: In the wise words of Fat Amy: "you should _really_ listen to your _**doctor**_..." In other words, sure this is sexy as a fic but it is _fiction_ , **I don't condone finding loopholes in your post-surgical instructions IRL**

"How are you feeling?  Still hurting?" Shiro asked, glancing over at his boyfriend in concern as he drove.  The choked-off hiss and gritted-teeth, eyes-screwed-shut look of pain on his face when the doctor had pulled the drains out was something Shiro never wanted to see on his boyfriend's face again.   

Keith chuckled.  "I'm fine, really.  I'm great. It hurt when he took them out, but after that... it's just a relief to have them out."  The tubes sutured into his body for the past several days had been incredibly annoying and uncomfortable, limiting his movement and keeping him taking Tylenol on a regular schedule to keep the pain in check.  Having them out was a big relief, and although Keith was tired from even just the trip to the doctor, he was already feeling a little bit better.

"We can stop by the drugstore on the way home and pick up some more painkillers, if you need them."  Shiro said, carefully steering around a pothole in the street.

"I think we have enough at home to treat a small army."  Keith said. "You went a little overboard. We've only got one person going through surgery in our house, you know."

"I wanted to be prepared."  Shiro defended. He wasn't about to leave Keith alone while he ran to the store for something he should have had.  What if he needed him? Hence the stuffed-full pantry, refrigerator, and medicine cabinet all being prepared prior to surgery.  "Besides, those things won't go bad for a long while. We'll be set for headaches and stuff for the next year, at least." They were getting close to their neighborhood.  "You sure there's nothing else you want to stop for? Anything you need that would make you feel better?"

Keith hesitated for a split second before replying with a too-casual "nah, I'm good."

Shiro looked over at him.  "You're sure?"

"Yep."  Keith was looking out the window, for some reason refusing to meet Shiro's eyes.   

Shiro turned his attention back to the road and pulled onto their street.  Maybe he was reading too much into Keith's reactions.

He put the matter out of his head and pulled into their driveway, then got out and opened the door for Keith.  He was a little worried about the stairs up to their apartment, but Keith waved him off (well, he tried to. He had the arm-span of a t-rex) and said there was nothing wrong with his legs and he could handle a single flight of stairs just fine.  He was even getting a little antsy from all the sitting around, he confessed.

Even having said that, Keith still headed straight for the armchair he had pretty much taken up residence in, easing himself down into the seat with a heavy sigh; he was still pretty tired, what with his body working overtime to repair itself.  Shiro checked the chart he was keeping to record medications, then retrieved the antibiotic and painkiller along with a glass of water and brought it into the living room.

Keith peeled his eyes open when he heard Shiro’s footsteps and smiled tiredly.  “Thanks, I could use that.” He accepted the pills and downed the antibiotic one first, making a face at the bitterness before washing it down.   

“So, what did you think of the scars?”  Shiro asked, taking a seat on the ottoman where Keith’s feet were resting.  It had been the first even Keith had seen them, having been already bundled up in bandages by the time he had woken up after surgery.   

Keith grinned.  “I loved them. They’re still a little bloody and gross-looking, but they’re _there_ , and that’s just.... that’s such a good feeling.”  He winced a little and popped the painkiller into his mouth.  “Well, emotionally. Physically, still kinda hurts. But I’m glad.  It’s such a relief.”

“Good.”  Shiro smiled, rubbing his thumb over Keith’s anklebone.  “I’m happy for you.” He paused, a slow grin spreading over his face.  “Would you say it’s a... _real weight off your chest_?”   

Keith gave him a flat look.  “See if I let you sleep with me tonight.”

“You have to.”  Shiro teased. “You can’t sit up by yourself.”   

“My pure spite at your terrible jokes will empower me.”  Keith said flatly, but he hid his own smile in the cup of water as he drank it.   

~~~~~~~

Keith relaxed a bit in the living room while Shiro made lunch for them both, a bone broth and bean soup that would help Keith heal.  After eating lunch together and cleaning up the dishes, they took advantage of the fact Keith had gotten the all-clear from Dr. Coran to finally shower.  He had washed his lower half every day, while Shiro washed his hair in the sink and carefully washed his underarms, all the while keeping the bandages dry, but now he was allowed to take the ace wraps off for a couple of hours at a time.

"Bet you're ready to take an actual shower, huh?"  Shiro asked, picking out a fresh set of loose shorts and a loose, dark-colored, button-front shirt (they had gone to goodwill before the surgery and stocked up on clothes that Keith didn't mind accidentally getting blood on).

"Yeah," Keith groaned.  "I feel disgusting. I bet I look pretty gross too."

"You look handsome as always."  Shiro pecked him on the cheek.

"That just makes it sound like I _always_ look this rank."  Keith made a face.

"You know what I meant."  Shiro chuckled and followed him down the hall to the bathroom.   

Keith sighed and looked despondent as he started unbuttoning his current shirt, glancing between the mirror and the glass shower stall.  "I hate this shower." He groused.

"Why?"  Shiro asked, mollified.  It was remarkably luxurious for their modest apartment, and was even big enough that they could both shower together if they wanted (or do... _other things..._ )  

"I don't like that the mirror is right across from the shower."  Keith gestured between the two objects. "Every time I shower, I have to fog up the bathroom so I don't have to look at my reflection.  I hate seeing my boobs there."

Shiro blinked.  "Keith..." He said slowly.

"Hm?"  Keith glanced up from unbuttoning his shirt.  Shiro just looked at him, unsure how to phrase it delicately.  A moment later, it seemed to click in Keith's head and his eyes widened.  "Wait, I don't... I don't have that problem anymore..." He let out a relieved bark of laughter.  "I can finally shower in peace!"

Shiro smiled at the infectious joy on Keith's face at this realization.  This had been happening a lot since the surgery; Keith had grown accustomed to certain things being tied to a certain amount of physical or mental discomfort, and his world was literally changing for the better in numerous ways since his top surgery.  And Shiro couldn't be happier for him.

When he tried to express that, though, Keith just made a face.  "Stop kissing my hair, Shiro, I am disgusting."

"You could never be disgusting, baby," Shiro chuckled and pulled off his own shirt.   

"I haven't showered in a week, I am undeniably disgusting."  Keith replied flatly, walking over to the shower. He gingerly raised his hand to turn on the water and adjust the temperature while Shiro finished taking his jeans off, the former being careful not to move too fast and aggravate his healing scars.  Before that day, he had been instructed to not let running water have contact with the healing sutures, so the closest he had gotten to bathing was sitting in about three inches of water and washing what parts of his lower body he could reach while avoiding the bandages, and then bending over the sink while Shiro washed his hair every couple of days.  It kept the body odor down a bit, but Keith was looking forward to an actual shower.

Keith backed into the warm spray with a sigh, relishing the feeling of finally getting clean.  He splashed some water on his skin and rubbed at the parts of his body he could easily reach while Shiro slipped into the shower as well.  Keith tipped his head back, and Shiro lifted his hands to sift through his hair and get it soaking for him before lathering shampoo in. Keith managed to soap up his waist, hips, and forearms pretty well on his own, so Shiro got his shoulders, back – dipping into the shower spray to press a kiss to the red, irritated skin that had been trapped under bandages for a week – and then knelt down in front of him to run the soapy cloth down both legs.  He glanced up and found Keith looking down, but not at him; his gaze was instead rooted on the two still-red lines running under his pectorals, lines that he had wanted desperately for years.

Shiro chuckled and turned back to his task of soaping up Keith's legs.  He ran the cloth over his calf, the back of his knee, up his thigh...

Keith jumped a little and stepped back, and Shiro ended up with a face-full of water as Keith accidentally moved out of the path of the showerhead.  "Oh shit, sorry!"

Shiro sputtered and shifted out of the spray, wiping the water out of his eyes.  He had thought his movement was innocent enough, no sexual intent behind it, but it seemed Keith had thought differently, based on the pink dusting his cheeks.  Or maybe he was just really embarrassed about letting the water hit Shiro in the face.

"Was just trying to get everywhere clean."  Shiro explained. "Or did you want to get that part yourself?"

"Just leave that area.  It's fine." Keith was looking resolutely at the bottle of shampoo hanging on the rack in front of him, rather than meeting Shiro's eyes.   

Shiro frowned lightly.  "Are you sure? It would suck to get some kind of infection down there, and the doctor even warned that the risk would be higher because of the antibiotics.  You can wash it yourself, or I can be quick about it and do it for you."

Keith bit his lip and considered it, then nodded.  "You."

Shiro watched him a moment longer, wondering why Keith was acting strange, but Keith wouldn't look at him.  So he shrugged it off and put some more soap on his cloth, worked up a good lather, and rested his hand on Keith's hip while he gently ran the cloth up the inside of his leg and down the back of his thigh.  He did the other in the same manner, then looked up at Keith again for confirmation. Keith was still locked in a staring contest with the bottle of shampoo, but he nodded once, his cheeks bright pink (Shiro realized that could have just been the warm water, but he had a feeling it was something else).  

Wondering why Keith was acting like this was the first time Shiro was seeing this particular area of his anatomy up close and personal, Shiro ran the cloth between his legs as gently as he could, trying to be methodical and professional.  Keith's breath hitched at the contact and he lifted a hand to press the side of his knuckle to his mouth. Shiro wondered if the surgically-necessary testosterone drop had made him more sensitive down there, because this was hardly a sexual situation.  When he pulled the cloth away, Keith's hips rolled to chase it, and Shiro stopped and looked up at him. His eyes were closed, skin flushed all the way down to his chest, brows pulled together and pressing his knuckle to his lips. He was turned on, from a very small amount of arguably platonic touching.  He opened his eyes and looked down at Shiro when the other man pulled his hand away.

"You should keep going."  Keith whispered.

"Keith."  Shiro said firmly.  "You know we can't. Dr. Coran said no sex for another one to two weeks."  He stood up and washed out the cloth, while Keith groaned and sagged back against the cool wall of the shower.

"What the doctor doesn't know won't hurt him."  Keith grumbled.

"But it might hurt _you_."  Shiro pressed, and the two of them shuffled a bit to switch places so Shiro could wash his own hair.  "Doctor's orders are there for a reason, and if it was fine to have sex whenever, he wouldn't have explicitly told you to wait until a certain point after surgery.  I don't want to be responsible for rupturing your stitches or anything just because I got you all hot and bothered."

"What if you just finger me instead?"  Keith muttered. "That's barely sex. Just enough to make me cum _once_."   

"Sex is sex, and he didn't specify."  Shiro tried to reason, although that was tempting.   

"...We could ask."  Keith said quietly. "He said to contact him if there were any problems or concerns."   

"Do you seriously want to call Dr. Coran up, look that kind man straight in his mustache, and ask him specifically what sexual acts you can do safely at this point in your healing process?"  Shiro looked at him.

Keith grimaced at the thought.  "...No."

"Then we're not doing it."  Shiro reached for the face soap.  "I'll eat you out and finger you as much as you want in one to two weeks."  Probably the wrong thing to say, as Keith made a strangled noise behind him that was mostly garbled curses and the word " _tease_!"  Shiro rolled his eyes and stuck his face under the shower spray to wash off the cool, minty face wash.

"What if I didn't know you were doing it?"  Keith asked, voice quiet.

Shiro wiped water out of his eyes and looked at his boyfriend over his shoulder.  "What?"

"The reason I can't have sex until a certain point is because I shouldn't tense muscles or get my blood flowing too fast, right?  Same with the exercise restrictions." Keith said. "So if I was completely relaxed, it wouldn't be a problem."

"I... guess..." Shiro said slowly.  "I don't see how you'd—"

"Do it when I'm asleep."  Keith cut him off. "That's the most relaxed state I can be in.  Just do it then, and it'll still satisfy that itch so I won't be so cranky and wound-up when I wake up."   

Shiro stared at him in abject shock.  "You want me to fuck you. While you're _asleep_?"   

"I mean, you should probably just stick with fingering."  Keith said thoughtfully, seeming to afford this subject a level of serious consideration Shiro hadn't quite managed to gather yet.  "Maybe a little tongue. Probably shouldn't move around a lot."

"I'm not going to do _anything_ sexual to you _while you're asleep_!"  Shiro told him.

"Why not?"  Keith looked more upset by that than Shiro thought he should.   

"Because you can't consent!"  Shiro told him.

"I literally just did!"  Keith shot back. "I'm the one who came up with the idea!"   

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep sigh, praying for strength.  For now, he reached over and turned off the shower. "We shouldn't be having this discussion naked.  It's distracting you."

"Oh, like I'm the only one?"  Keith arched an eyebrow and looked pointedly at Shiro's lower half.  He had been completely fine through the _platonic, medically necessary_ shower with his boyfriend, but now his traitorous dick was starting to get just a bit interested (at the thought of fucking Keith while he was _asleep_ , which was ridiculous... he wouldn’t even be _awake_ , he’d be unconscious and pliant under Shiro's hands, hair splayed across the pillow, quiet except for a few sleep-muffled moans...)                                                                               

Shiro quickly wrapped a towel around his waist – not that it did very much to hide it – and grabbed another to towel to dry off his menace of a boyfriend before helping him re-wraps the bandages and get dressed.   

"I know you're frustrated, baby."  Shiro told him softly, sliding the open halves of the shirt up his arms to rest on his shoulders.  "But it's best to just follow the doctor's orders and wait. You've been wanting this for so long; it would be awful if something went wrong when you're practically at the finish line."   

Keith did up the buttons on the shirt himself, his shoulders deflating.  "I guess."

Shiro offered him a small smile and leaned in to kiss his lips.  "I'll make it worth the wait, I promise."

Keith just groaned and pushed half-heartedly at him.  "Stop saying that, you're just making me hornier."

~~~~~~~

Still, though, Shiro couldn't help but notice the tense, frustrated air around his boyfriend as the day went on.  It wasn't anything new, actually; Keith had been restless since about two days after surgery. Before, Shiro had written it off as Keith – normally a very active guy who went for a jog and lifted weights nearly every day – being antsy from the bed-rest and exercise restrictions.  He had thought it would get easier when he could walk around, when the drains came out, when it got a little easier to move, when he was finally allowed to shower... but even after all that, he was still testy, a little grumpy. He paced, he tried to reach for things he probably should have asked Shiro to get for him, and even when he was sitting his foot would bounce.  He needed something to take the edge off.

When they got settled in their bed that night, Shiro took a deep breath and turned to Keith.  "Were you serious, about what you said before? About me getting you off while you're asleep?"

Keith blinked, his cheeks coloring.  "Yeah. I've actually... thought about it before, but I didn't want to weird you out."  He paused and his brow furrowed in worry. "Are you weirded out?"

"I was a little concerned, before."  Shiro admitted. "But, honestly, I want to help you.  I promised I would do what I could to make things easier for you while you heal.  And if this helps, then I'm willing to try it."

"Really?"  Keith straightened up a little, then looked cautious.  "Wait, are you just doing this for me, even though you're still uncomfortable?"

"I am doing it for you, but I wouldn't say I was completely disinterested..."  Shiro barely had time to get the words out and feel embarrassed before Keith's expression brightened in a way that made it all worth it.   

"Thank you, Shiro."  Keith smiled. "I mean it."  He tried to sit up, winced slightly as the movement pulled at the sore skin around his scars, then gestured at Shiro to lean down so he draw him into a kiss.  He grinned when he pulled back, eyes bright. "Well, fuck, now I'm too excited to fall asleep."

Shiro chuckled and smoothed a thumb over the bare skin of his waist under his shirt.  "Hm, you never know, it might not be tonight. I might wait until tomorrow, or the next night, when you're completely unsuspecting..." That was a lie, he was definitely doing it as soon as possible so he had a clear view of Keith's consent on the matter, but Keith didn't have to know that.   

Keith's smile slipped and his cheeks colored, pupils dilating.  Maybe he liked the idea of not knowing when it was coming. "You cruel tease..."  

Shiro snorted and gave him another quick peck.  "Go to sleep. Sweet dreams, baby."

"Oh I bet they will be."  Keith waggled his eyebrows as he made himself comfortable.  Shiro shook his head fondly as he settled down beside him with an arm curled around his waist.   

~~~~~~~

There were very few times in Shiro's life when he was able to feel something like gratitude for his insomnia.  A few occasions in college when he had managed to get a surprising amount of work done late at night – then again, he had gotten himself sick afterwards, but on the bright side he passed the class – and the time his late-night web browsing made him stumble across the perfect birthday gift for Keith while he slept unknowingly beside him... Granted, he was usually so tired that he couldn't do much more than browse the internet on his phone or attempt (unsuccessfully, most nights) to meditate in hopes of falling back asleep.  Tonight, though, as soon as he woke up, he was unusually alert. He had a mission.

He rolled over, careful not to disturb the sleeping man next to him.  Keith was propped up against what Shiro called his “pillow throne”; two under his head, one in front of that to keep him propped up at an angle, and one pillow to either side of him.  It certainly made cuddling harder, but the elevation was important to help the skin heal properly. Keith was on his back, on arm thrown across his stomach and the other resting near his pillow.  It had taken Keith months to force himself into the habit of sleeping on his back in preparation for his surgery as he fell asleep most easily on his stomach, but a certain troublesome part of his body had made that painful for years, and it was definitely not possible until the scars healed.  Keith had a list of things he wanted to do post-top-surgery, and sleeping on his front was right at the top, along with run comfortably, look in a mirror, and wear tank-tops. But for a few more weeks, he was stuck sleeping on his back. Although, Shiro reflected as he sat up, that made his current task easier.   

He slid down the bed, relieved when Keith didn't even move.  The summer night air was warm, and Keith had ended up kicking the blanket half-off at some point, so it was simple for Shiro to ease it the rest of the way down.  Keith's legs were parted in his sleep, the left foot hanging off the bed just a bit and the right leg folded in at the knee, almost like a gate barring Shiro from his goal.  He wrapped his hand around Keith’s ankle and very gently bent the joint to open his other leg, watching his face carefully for any sign he was waking up. The angle of the pillow throne actually gave him a perfect view of Keith’s face, even from Shiro's current lower vantage point.  Shiro’s heart jumped when the leg came alive under him at the last moment to hike itself up wider on its own, but other than a soft grunt, Keith made no other movements.

Shiro watched his face for a few moments, and when he was sure he was still asleep, he turned his attention back to his task.  He ran the very tips of his fingers up the soft skin of Keith's legs, feeling where the coarse, dark hairs faded to softer, thinner peach-fuzz higher up his thighs.  Shiro smiled in amusement as he thought back on their shower earlier; same movement, different intention. When he reached the line of his boxers, he kept going, skimming his fingers over the cloth as he traced the line of his hips before finding smooth skin again.  His pajama shirt – yet another button-front, as he couldn't lift his arms fully quite yet – had slid up in his sleep a bit, baring a few inches of his stomach. Shiro leaned down and kissed right below his belly button, pushing the shirt up just a little further. He loved the firm definition of Keith's abs, but he was quickly realizing he also liked the way the muscles were softer in his relaxed state.  

Shiro was tempted to reach higher and feel his new chest, as Keith's chest had always been a bit of a no-touch zone and Shiro was excited to explore it now that Keith was comfortable with it, but it was still healing and he wanted Keith's explicit, aware consent before he tried that (that, and they had re-wrapped the bandages after his shower, as per Dr. Coran’s instructions).  Regrettably, nipple play might never make it back on the table, but Shiro understood that well; he was no stranger to scar tissue and the weird sensations it brought. And he still had a lot more of Keith to have plenty of fun with.

Skimming his fingertips back down his hips, he very gently rubbed small circles into Keith's inner thighs to coax him into parting them further, just enough for Shiro to lay down on his stomach between them.  He laid a few soft kisses up his thighs, first his skin and then over his boxers as he inched closer to the crux of his legs. He kept his eyes on Keith's face while he breathed warm air over him, checking to make sure he wouldn't wake up, and tentatively licked the front of his boxers.   

His breath caught when Keith twitched, but his head lolled to the side and he let out a soft snore, so after a moment, Shiro kept going.  He sucked at him gently through the fabric as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and tugged them down oh so slowly until they were caught around his knees.  Shiro sighed as he laid more soft kisses along his inner thighs, the warm breath on his sex making Keith shift in his sleep just a little, trying to spread his legs further. Shiro poked his tongue out and licked around the edges of Keith's lower lips before very slowly spreading them to kiss and lick gently.  Keith was soft and pliant in a way that could only come from being asleep, and Shiro was very much rethinking his earlier hesitation for this activity. He had thought it would be impossible to know when Keith was turned on if he was unconscious, but if he looked carefully, there were little signs. His breath would hitch or he would let out a soft sound or sigh when Shiro did something he knew his boyfriend liked.  Shiro loved how open and honest his face was in his sleep; how he would turn the side of his face into the pillow, how his lips parted around a breathy sigh, how his brow furrowed just slightly when Shiro pulled back... His reactions were subtle under the deepness of his sleep, but no less fascinating to observe.

Shiro reached for the lube they kept stashed in the bedside drawer along with a small array of Keith's cocks and strap-on.  He warmed the lube up on his fingers before finally touching him, running slick fingers along the length of his lips before thumbing just above his clit.  Shiro froze when Keith let out a soft moan and ground down just slightly, but he didn't seem to have woken up, so after a few moments, he slid his thumb down to massage over the clitoral hood, keeping his movements slow and gentle.  He twisted his hand to keep rubbing at him while his other fingers eased apart his folds and circled around his hole. Shiro dipped his middle finger inside just a bit and had to bite back a groan he feared might wake him; Keith was simultaneously a little tighter from weeks of no sex and yet pliant from being so completely relaxed.  Shiro gently pressed more of his finger inside that soft heat, thrusting slowly. He got lower again and licked around the lube-slick, sensitive skin around his clit for a few moments before closing his mouth over it and sucking very lightly, teasing him.

Keith let out another soft, sleepy sound above him and Shiro froze with his tongue pressed to his clit, listening for any sign he had woken up and only moving once he heard another quiet snore.  He pulled off for a moment to check his progress and add another finger, curling them to brush over that spot inside he knew would make Keith see stars, even in his dreams. His breath hitched in his sleep and his head lolled to the other side, lips parted as he panted softly.  Shiro spread his fingers to stretch him just a little bit, scissoring him while his other hand reached down to palm at his own hard cock. He leaned back down and turned his attention back to his clit, licking the alphabet into his boyfriend's heated skin. He kept thrusting his fingers into him at a leisurely pace, sometimes paying special attention to that spot that made pleasure build up inside him before retreating from it for a bit.  Alternating between long, wide licks that covered his lips and even teased at his filled hole, and smaller licks around and on the clit itself, Shiro got all the way to T before Keith shifted and his leg curled around the back of Shiro's shoulders, stopping the poor man's heart in shock.

"Shi..." A breath that might have been the start of Shiro's name or part of a curse fell from Keith's lips, and Shiro was afraid he had finally woken him up.  He froze and looked up, but Keith was just as asleep as before, although his cheeks were flushed. Shiro wondered what he was dreaming about.

He resumed his ministrations a few moments later, caution prompting him to work slowly.  Still, he coaxed the heat to build up just the way he knew Keith liked it, and he knew he was getting close when little, breathy sounds were spilling from his lips and his hips were twitching up to chase the sensations.  Shiro laid a hand over his abs to keep him still, loving the way his fingers spanned the entire space between his hips. He didn't want Keith to move around too much and hurt himself.

Keith let out a low, needy moan, and Shiro could tell he was nearly there.  He hooked his fingers to press teasingly on his G-spot and sucked hard on his clit while humming around him, and Keith let out the strangest sound as his inner walls tightened around Shiro's fingers; like a whine and a groan and a sleepy sigh all rolled into one, whatever it was had Shiro coming into his own hand as he worked Keith through his orgasm, softening his licks to coax the last tendrils of pleasure out of him.  Keith's whole body relaxed as soon as he came, even though his walls were still fluttering around Shiro's fingers as the aftershocks rippled through him.

Shiro laid one last kiss just above his clit and lifted his head to check on his boyfriend.  Still sound asleep, his breathing slow and even. Satisfied, Shiro eased his fingers out – chuckling at the soft whine it pulled from the sleeping man above him – and wiped them off on the sheets.  He cleaned both of them up as much as he could, then slid Keith's boxers back up his legs and settled the waistband over his hips again. Not wanting Keith to catch a cold, he tugged the bottom of his shirt to cover his stomach and pulled the blanket back over both of them as he settled down beside Keith once more.

~~~~~~~

The next time Shiro woke, it was to sunlight streaming in through the curtains and Keith shifting sleepily beside him.  Shiro nestled closer – scooting one arm of the pillow throne out of the way, figuring Keith could lay on him instead – and pressed a kiss under Keith's ear as he hugged him.  "Morning, baby."

"Mornin'," Keith murmured, sounding like he wasn't quite awake yet.   

"How are you feeling?"  Shiro asked.

"Mm, good."  Keith sighed in contentment.  He paused and reached down, fingers touching the dried, leftover lube on his upper thigh that Shiro must have missed in the dark.  "Wait, did you...?"

"Mmhm," Shiro nodded against his neck.   

Keith let out a low groan, tipping his head back.  "Fuck, that's hot... and I didn't wake up at all?"  

Shiro chuckled.  "Nope. Slept through the whole thing.  Did you have any dreams about it?"

"Hmm, I can't remember..." Keith said thoughtfully.  That wasn’t unusual; Keith seldom remembered the majority of his dreams when he woke.  "I feel like... there was something really good, but I don't remember what." He sighed happily.  "I feel better now. Thank you for doing that."

"No problem."  Shiro wrapped an arm around his stomach, stroking the skin just underneath the hem of his shirt.   

Keith was quiet for a few minutes, thumb rubbing pensively over Shiro's forearm.  Shiro almost fell back asleep when he heard him speak up. "Can we do that again tonight, too?"   

Shiro snorted and turned a smile into Keith’s shoulder.  "You're insatiable."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"...It's a maybe."

"I love you."

“I love you, too.”    

**Author's Note:**

> Did I come up with this idea while recovering from top surgery myself? Yes. Is it projecting? Actually, probably not; I think I straight-up forgot to pack my libido and bring it home with me that month, because it didn’t bother me at all until I got back to my apartment a whole month later. Or maybe I was just that tired from surgery. In which case… wow Keith must have a high sex drive in this, lol.
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it! I have a [ tumblr](http://gold-leeaf.tumblr.com/) and a [NSFW tumblr](https://bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat with me about Voltron or other things, or shoot me a request. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
